Masque of The Shadow Death
by Quibblet
Summary: A parody of Poe's "Masque of The Red Death" short story. A deadly plague terrorizes medieval Italy, while Prince Robotnik hosts a party of debauchery. Will Sonic and friends survive the night?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Sonic and all characters are copyright of Sega and DIC.

Note: This story is based off the Edgar Allen Poe tale and the Vincent Price film version. Also, Eggman's old North American name "Robotnik" is being used.

* * *

_Obligatory Scene_

**Narrator: **Long ago, in medieval Europe, a deadly plague known as the 'Shadow Death' went about the countryside, bringing nothing but death and suffering to everyone, and leaving nothing but...death and suffering to everyone. At times, it even personified into a corporeal being.

*A hooded figure, dressed in black and red (Shadow The Hedgehog, hehe) walks menacingly into a village. In the background, his theme song "Throw It All Away" plays...*

**Villagers: **It's-it's the Shadow Death! AAAAAAAAHHH!

*All the people split up and run for the hills, up trees, in holes, in potties, or wherever its convenient to stuff themselves. Even the disabled or old geezers suddenly find this amazing energy to run like bats outta hell.*

**Narrator: **And then there was the occasional fool...the cocky hothead who didn't believe any of this hogwash.

*Inside a tavern, a cocky person sneers at a group of cowering villagers*

**Cocky person: **You sissies! It's only a dumb hedgehog...thinking he's some bringer of doom. Oooooohhh, that scares me! I'll show that little turd!

*The cocky person rolls up his sleeves and walks out the tavern. Awhile passes. Cocky person hasn't returned. Everyone is still sissified. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door!*

**Villager 1: ***to Villager 2* You go answer it!

**Villager 2: **Hell no, I ain't getting killed!

*The knock becomes louder*

**Villager 3: ***sigh*Fine, I'll go answer it. It _could_ be another villager, seeking refuge from the Shadow Death out there.

*Marches over to the door and yanks it open. The cocky person's body falls to the floor, eyes shaped like crosses.*

**Villager 3: **Ayyyiiiiiii! *jumps back. Suddenly, the Shadow Death appears in the doorway.*

**Villager 1: **You know what I think, guys?

**Villagers: **What?

**Villager 1: **I think we should RUUUUUUNN!

*All the villagers blast through a wall of the tavern, leaving a huge hole behind.*

**Narrator: **But alas, no one ever escaped the Shadow Death for long. And so, one by one, all the villagers contracted the horrible plague and began dropping like flies. It seemed bleak and hopeless for everyone. The death toll rose in the thousands...in the millions...in the gazillions. Many prayed desperately for the Almighty to save them...

*Cut to inside a large manor.*

**Husband: ***kneeling, and squeezing a cross* Oh God, Jehovah, Yahwee, Allah-please, please, PLEASE spare me of the Shadow Death, and I'll take back that plan about offing my wife just so I could steal her large inheritance!"

**Wife: ***walking in*What?!

**Husband: **Uh...did I say 'off my wife'? I meant-

**Wife: ***SMACK! STOMP! WHACK!*

**Narrator: **Elsewhere in Europe, a diabolical prince treks through the countryside, sowing his evil deeds...

*A familiar, fat butterball rides in a lavish carriage, with few more accompanying him to a poor little village. A sign flashes in neon lights reads, "Welcome To Dingy Rut Village - Yes, We're So Poor We Eat The Dirt." It's none other than Prince Robotnik, evil arch-enemy of that ToO-cOoL-fOr-YoU hero, Sonic The Hedgehog.*

**Sonic:** Yeah, you know I'm so kewl!

**Knuckles:** More like a jerk with an ego problem.

**Sonic:** Shut up, you Jamaican reject!

**Knuckles:** What did you call me?!

**Sonic:** You heard what I said! Nyahh!

**Knuckles:** Why you-! *starts chasing Sonic around the village*

**Amy:** Why do I put up with those two? *starts thinking*

*Meanwhile, Robotnik steps out of his carriage, leaving a typical, huge crater in the ground. One of his henchmen steps out after him, and ends up falling into the crater. Robotnik's nephew, Snively, walks by his side, along with a few guards flanking their sides.*

** Robotnik:** Greetings, all you freeloaders and bums. I've come to kidnap a few of you, and make you worship Satan.

**Grimey Villager:** Will Ozzy be there?

**Robotnik:** Er...yeah, of course. Why wouldn't he?

**Grimey Villager:** Well, shit my pants, I'm hoppin' on then.

**Robotnik:** Um well, I gotta kidnap Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and...that other one, the slutty bat, what's her name?

**Rouge: ***icily* The name's Rouge, and no, I'm _not_ slutty. I'm a world-famous treasure hunter.

**Robotnik:** Anyhoo, only the kidnappees can come, no one else. Sorry.

**Grimey Villager:** Darn. And here I was, ready to sacrifice my two kids to the Evil One, too.

**Robotnik:** Oh! Welllll, since you put it that way, why not come?

**Grimey Villager:** Oh Hell yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Power to Satan, my man!

**Robotnik:** *thinking* Oh good. Two more brats to use in my Meat Cleaver project!

*Suddenly, a bloodcurdling shriek fills the gloomy air.*

**Henchman:** Master, come quick!

**Robotnik:** In five minutes. I'm eatin' mah chicken *munch, munch*

**Henchman: **But it's urgent! I - I think the Sha-

**Robotnik: **I'm done! *swooshes past the henchmen in a flurry of speed*

*Robotnik arrives at one of the huts where the shrieks are emitting. It's an old hag, blood covering her face. She's dead...or, atleast, what looks like it.*

**Henchman:** The-the Shadow Death has struck! *starts crying like a little girl*

**Robotnik:** It-it can't be! No...NOOOOOOOOO! *perks up* Well, not to worry, cuz Satan will protect us!

**Henchmen:** YAY!

**Robotnik:** Now hurry up and kidnap those pesky little brats. Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and the hooker bat.

**Rouge:** I'm not a hooker! *kicks Robotnik in the shin*

**Robotnik:** Ow!

*Later on, at Prince Robotnik's castle (which is shaped into his face as usual). Robotnik stands before his enemies in a dark, creepy dungeon. Screams of prisoners being tortured fills the air...actually it's the producer playing a track of morbid sounds on his Iphone. *

**Robotnik: **Now then, I'm taking Amy to be my bitch, while the rest of you of stay locked up in this dungeon.

**Everyone: ***except Amy, whose still thinking* Okay.

**Sonic: **Wait a sec...shouldn't we be opposing Robuttnik?

**Robotnik: **It's Ro-bot-nik.

**Sonic: **Botnik, buttnik...whatever. Well, I don't like what you're doing. You can't have Amy!

**Robotnik: **Oh I believe you're wrong, my spikey little rat. I have the Power™, therefore I control everyone here! I shall turn her into a devil-worshipper! BWAHAHAHAAAAA!

**Sonic: **NOOOOOOO!

**Robotnik: **Lock'em up.

*The guards toss Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge into a cell, complete with Xfinity TV, internet, air conditioning, and a fridge.*

**Robotnik: **Oh yeah, here's some poker cards and a copy of Halo Wars 2 to pass the time.

*He thows them into the cell. Sonic and others fight over the cards and video game, while Robotnik whisks Amy away, whose still thinking O_o*

* * *

_Scene 2: The Ballroom_

*Robotnik sits upon his gargantuan throne, watching a bunch of rich, loaded guests dancing around a lavish ballroom. Some are head-banging like there's no tomorrow. Others do breakdancing moves or the usual nasty, freaky ones. In a corner, a huge fight breaks out over a Taylor Swift beanie baby.

A few people just stand around, wondering what the hell is going on. Meanwhile, System Of A Down's "Chop Suey" blares loud over the speakers.*

**Robotnik:** *singing lyrics* Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup? You wanted to! Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? You wanted to!

**Snively:** Sir, shouldn't we be playing orchestral music?

**Robotnik:** I felt like putting on something different. Need to break the monotony, ya know.

**Snively:** But who had heavy metal music in medieval/Renaissance Italy?

**Robotnik:** Who cares? Everyone loves it!

*Nearby, Amy finally breaks out of her contemplation*

**Amy:** NOW I know why I put up with them! I'm suppose to be some irritating, airheaded girl chasing after Sonic in the hopes he'll marry me. Knuckles, now...he usually comes around to start crap with Sonic, so of course that's why he's even standing there... *she pauses, looking around the ballroom* Where the heck am I?!

**Robotnik:** So you finally stopped thinking.

**Amy:** Prince Robotnik? What am I doing here?!

**Robotnik:** I kidnapped you as an inductee for Satan.

** Amy:** Why?

**Robotnik:** Hmmm, think he said it was for some midnight ritual or something. I also brought along your jerkfriend and his pals. They're locked up in my dungeon.

**Amy:** Sonic? NO! Please, I beg you, don't harm him! *pause* Do I sound whiny and irritating?

**Robotnik:** Yes.

**Amy:** Good. That means I get my full pay's worth for acting this part to the tee. But anyway...oh no, pppleeaasee, oh ppleeaaaseee, don't hurt my friends-!

**Robotnik:** Well, no harm will come to them as long you bow down to Satan, and give yourself to me...body only, of course.

**Amy:** G-Give myself to you? *feels vomit rising*

*Just then, the main event is announced. A dancer will entertain the guests. As the crowd parts, Cream The Rabbit comes walking out of the elegant, ornate hall, dressed like a go-go girl. Tails The Fox walks by her side*

**Tails:** May I present...Cream the dancer, for your entertainment!

*Cream begans dancing to Chaka Khan's "Ain't Nobody," doing twirls and shaking her shoulders to the rhythmic beats*

**Amy:** Aaahh, she's cute!

**Snively:** You got that right! *drools lustfully*

**Amy:** Pedophile.

*Cream continues dancing around the room. She gets a little too close to Snively, and accidentally whacks him across his long nose with her ear*

**Crowd:** *gasp*

**Snively:** Why you-! *picks up Cream by her ears, and starts shaking her violently*

**Cream:** Eeeeeeee!

**Tails:** Cream!

**Snively:** Why'd you have to hit me in the nose, clumsy little bitch?!

**Cream:** I'm sorry, it was accident!

**Amy:** Leave her alone!

**Robotnik:** Now, now my dear nephew, put the little rabbit down. We don't want to show our victims-er, _guests _petty hospitality now, do we?

**Snively:** *grudgingly drops Cream*

**Robotnik:** *looks around the silent room* Well?! Don't just stand there like gawking idiots, let's get on with this party! Start up the music!

*The music starts blasting, and everyone grooves to Bruno Mars*

** Robotnik:** *turns to Amy* You know of a nasty plague going around killing everyone, yes?

**Amy: **The-the Shadow Death?

**Robotnik:** I have prayed to Satan to protect me and everyone in my castle from that abominable horror.

**Amy:** Satan?! But-but he's evil!

**Robotnik:** Ah, he just sees things in a different light.

**Amy:** That's...some light...

* * *

_Scene 3: The Evil Of Snively_

*After the ballroom party, Cream hurries back down a large hall to her room. Tails would be there in awhile so they could catch the latest on "Medieval Idol."*

** Cream: **Hmm. I wonder who got booted off this time.

*Though she also wondered how her and Tails ended up working for such a ghastly overlord like Robotnik. Well, anything to pay the rent she supposed. Suddenly, Snively steps out the shadows of the hall.*

**Cream:** Eeeeee!

**Snively:** *smiles, showing his yellow, rotted teeth*

**Cream:** Wh-what do you want?

**Snively:** *lashes out, grabbing Cream by the ears* You, my bunny toy.

*Creams eyes widen, and she tries screaming. Snively stuffs a banana in her mouth, and carries her away to his quarters.*

_End Of Part One_

* * *

_Cast Credits_

Dr. Robotnik...in role of Prince Prospero

Shadow The Hedgehog...in role of The Red Death

Amy Rose Hedgehog...in role of Francesca

Sonic The Hedgehog...in role of Gino

Tails The Fox...in role of Hop Toad

Snively... in role of Alfredo

Cream The Rabbit...in role of Esmeralda

Knuckles The Echidna...in role of extra prisoner

Rouge The Bat...in role of extra prisoner


	2. Chapter 2

_Scene 1: The Escape...or lack thereof_

*The dark, creepy dungeon again. Amy cautiously wonders down the dark halls, trying to look for Sonic and the others. Awhile ago, she had sneaked out of her quarters that the Prince had set her up in. Most of the guards around the palace halls were snoozing off, so it had been a pretty easy sneak. *

**Amy:** This place sure gives me the heebie-jeebies. Oh, yeah, it's suppose to give frightened little girls like me that feeling. Duh!

*As she walks on, she passes various cells. A tortured scream comes from one of them. As Amy walks by, she sees a woman in bondage clothes spanking a man*

** Man: **Oooh! Aww! Oh, do it harder! Harder!

**Amy: **He's not being tortured! Weirdos.

*Amy passes another cell, where odd, smooching sounds are heard...actually, all she sees is a dark, Venetian-style room with a queen bed. A shadow of a couple doing...*

**Amy: **Oh, excuse me!

*She continues on her way, shaking her head. One cell has some guys watching WWE wrestling, another has some swarmy men doing a drug deal. Another has a big, green slimy thing that Amy hurries right past, not wanting to know what it is. And then...Amy hears the familiar sounds. It's Sonic! Then she hears the gun shots and explosions of a video game.*

**Amy: **Sonic?

*Amy peers into the cell. She sees Sonic and Rouge playing Halo Wars 2 on an Xbox One S.*

**Sonic:** Why do you always just STAND THERE when the glass beam comes down instead of running?!

** Rouge:** Well, it's not my fault whenever the control freezes up while I'm trying to move the Marines! I'm stuck so I can't do a f*ckin' thing!

**Sonic:** Next time, use the Hellbringers to take those Banished troops out before going back to building the base, dumbass!

**Rouge:** Shut up! I'm trying to get that Power Node, that's why I'm running up the hill, you idiot!

**Amy:** Uh, guys?

**Sonic:** Oh, hey Ames! Wanna come in and play a round of this bitchin' game? You're probably better at it than Rouge -OOF!

**Rouge:** *jabs Sonic in the ribs*

**Amy:** Well, that's nice and all, but I've come to rescue you guys.

**Sonic:** Eh? Why would we need rescuing?

**Amy:** *cups her forehead* Because this is evil Robotnik's lair and we're the good guys, and he's holding us prisoner?

**Sonic:** Oh…oh yeah. Welp, lead the way!

*Amy pulls out the keys and begins to unlock the steel-bar door*

** Rouge:** How'd you get the keys?

**Amy:** I bribed the guard with two tickets to an Ozzfest concert.

**Rouge:** Oh. Smooth...

**Amy:** Where's Knuckles?

**Sonic:** In the bathroom. He's been in there for over an hour. Hope he's okay.

**Rouge:** Lemme go get him *walks over, knocking on the door* Knuckles? *knock, knock* Knuckles?

**Knuckles:** What the &!#$ do you want, woman?!

**Rouge:** Jeez, cranky ass. Amy's here and we're escaping the prison.

**Knuckles:** Can't you see I'm constipated?! Now let me crap in peace!

*Sonic comes up and kicks down the bathroom door. Knuckles is on the toilet, looking surprised and pissed off.*

**Knuckles:** WHAT-

**Sonic:** Come on, Knux! This is our only chance to escape! *yanks Knuckles out of the bathroom*

**Rouge:** Which way, Amy?

** Amy:** This way! *pointing down a dark corridor* But first, we need to sneak past a group of guards in the lounge.

*The Lounge Place. Some guards are seated around a table playing poker and eating chili dogs*

**Sonic:** *sniff* Is that chili dogs I smell?

** Amy, Rouge, Knuckles:** Shhhhh!

*Amy signals the rest to wait, and then she darts across the hall. As soon she's within safety sight, she beckons for the rest to follow. Knuckles and Rouge run past the lounge room, and Sonic follows after. Amy then leads them toward another corridor, but Sonic pauses, looking back at the lounge room.*

**Sonic:** I really want a chili dog!

*He tip-toes into the room, his mouth watering at a plate of steaming, hot chili dogs on the table.*

**Amy: **Where's Sonic?

*They turn around, seeing Sonic go into the lounge room.*

**Amy:** Sonic!

*Sonic picks up the plate of chili dogs, and then bites into one.*

**Sonic:** *thinking* Mmmmmm...this is heaven...

**Guard 1:** Why do I get the feeling my chili dogs are being eaten?

**Guard 2:** Because they are?

**Guard 1:** *turns around, seeing Sonic scarf down another one* ACK! MY CHILI DOGS!

**Guard 3:** Get him!

*The three guards run after Sonic. He bolts from the lounge room and catches up with his friends. Knuckles is ready to punch him.*

**Knuckles:** You idiot hedgehog! You gave us away! *takes a swing*

** Sonic:** *ducks* I couldn't help myself. *still chewing, while chili beans drip down his mouth* Omg, this is soooo delicious!

*Knuckles is about to strangle Sonic, when Amy grabs his arm to hurry*

**Amy:** Nevermind that, let's get outta here!

**Guard 1:** STOP THEM!

*All four Sega mascots go bounding down the hall, desperate to get away from their not-so-happy captors. But the guards are not too far behind and are starting to catch up! One of Sonic's chili dogs drops on the ground, and the first guard slips on it. The other two crash into him.*

*Escaping them for the moment, Amy & Co. continue running down several corridors, then up a flight of stairs before reaching a door with the words "Exit" above it."

**Sonic:** Finally!

*As he pulls open the door, a familiar weasel sporting a fedora pops out*

**Nack The Weasel:** BOOO!

**Everyone:** AAAAAHHH!

**Nack The Weasel:** HAHAHAA! I got you now, dumb suckers! *points a gun* Now give me all your precious items!

**Sonic:** Dammit, we don't have time for this!

*He quickly slams the door on Nack's face before the weasel could pull the trigger. When he opens it, his face is all smashed in, little stars circling his head. He falls down on the floor.*

**Sonic:** C'mon guys!

*All four escapees hop over the body, and scramble out onto a patio of the castle.*

**Amy:** YAY! WE'RE FREE, WE'RE FREE!

**Rouge:** B-but what about the Shadow Death?! *shivers fearfully*

**Amy:** Oh yeah...forgot about that...

**Voice:** It appears you left that important aspect out off your pinky little head.

*All turn to see Prince Robotnik stepping out from behind a tower, along with a group of guards, grinning toothily.*

** Everyone:** Robotnik!

*Suddenly, some crab and chicken badniks appear from behind and grab Amy and the others, holding them in a tight, iron grip.*

**Amy:** Ow! Let us go!

**Sonic:** How'd you know we were gonna escape?

** Robotnik:** *scratches head* Gee, I'm not sure. Call it a woman's intuition?

**Sonic:** Oh yeah *shrug* I get those too.

**Guard 1:** That's him, master! He took my chili dogs!

**Robotnik:** Ah yes, one of the hedgehog's weaknesses. Well, it appears you committed an Ultimate Sin - eating another's chili dog. You shall pay with your life, Sonic.

**Amy:** NO! I beg you, Prince, please spare him!

**Robotnik:** Wellllll... I'll challenge him to a game where he'll play for his life. And if loverboy loses, HE DIES! BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Now then, shall we go back inside?

*Robotnik's fat, jiggly body turns to waddle back inside the castle*

**Robotnik: **I got a jiggly body? I thought it was egg-shaped.

*Whatever. Anyhow, the rest of everyone follows him in. From a distance, neither of them notice a lone figure standing atop a hill, watching them with red eyes. The Shadow Death!*

* * *

_Scene 2: Gamer Hedgie_

*The Ballroom. A crowd of guests all watch as Robotnik flips on a huge 4K TV. Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge all stand before it, each holding a gamepad. Amy watches them, not looking happy at all. Nearby, some loud, incoherent 'Mudvayne' song is blaring on the stereo.*

**Sonic:** Sooo, what are we playing?

**Robotnik:** My all-time, personal favorite! Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine! YAAAYYY!

*He claps hard, then pauses for more claps from the crowd. Everyone is silent*

** Robotnik:** Uh-hem, anyway, I, Prince Robotnik, presents you all with this event that'll determine the fate of these prisoners. This one here *points to Sonic* has sinned. He ate another's chili dog.

**Crowd: ***dramatic gasp*

**Robotnik:** As a consequence, he will be subject to play a game. If he loses...he dies, of course. If he wins, he'll go back into the dungeon...of course. The others *points to Knuckles and Rouge* will have a commuted sentence. If either one loses, they go back into the dungeon. If they win...

*Everyone moves in closer*

** Robotnik:** They go back into the dungeon.

**Everyone: **?

**Knuckles: ***leans over to Sonic* Hey hotshot, why haven't you tried to outrun this place with your famous super speed? Or use that spin dash attack of yours?

**Sonic:** Because Robuttnik took away my speed shoes, and replaced them with these ugly brown loafers. Plus, I can't curl up in a ball because I got a bad back.

**Knuckles:** That sucks, man.

**Sonic:** Yeah. And why can't you use your big fists to pound down walls and stuff?

**Knuckles:** Because the director won't let me.

**Sonic:** That double sucks.

**Rouge:** I can't use my large, powerful feet because I just got a pedicure.

**Sonic & Knuckles:** O_o

**Robotnik:** Let the game begin! Knuckles and Rouge are first!

*The red echidna and white bat start up the game an old Sega Genesis console*

**Knuckles:** What's the point in all this? We'll still be thrown back in the dungeon.

** Rouge:** It's for the sake of entertainment. Filler fluff.

*The two play on a double screen, with Knuckles expertly completing Stage 1. Rouge finally catches up to him, and finishes Stage 1 as well.*

**Rouge and Knuckles:** Whoohoooo! *slap eachother high-fives*

*They continue to Stage 2, Stage 3, Stage 4...*

**Snively:** Wow. They're pretty good at this game, sir.

**Robotnik:** *glares, while savagely biting into a ham*

*Soon Knuckles and Rouge are at Stage 5. But as luck goes, it soon runs out. Rouge is struggling to match the bean bars into an open section of the puzzle, but it looks like the refugee beans are quickly filling up those spaces. Rouge loses. All the doomed beans drop away, and flutter up the TV screen into little angels : ( *

**Rouge:** Aww shit!

**Robotnik:** The prostitute loses! Throw her back in the dungeon!

**Rouge:** I am not a prostitute, you tub of lard!

**Everyone:** *Hysterical laughter*

**Robotnik:** SHUUUUUTTTT UUUPPPPPPP!

**Everyone: ***dead silent*

**Robotnik:** *to Rouge* How dare you! No one insults Prince Robotnik and gets away with it! For that, your sentence is...The Paper Cuts & Lemon Juice Torture!

**Everyone: ***gasp*

*The guards carry Rouge way, who lets loose a colorful string of profanity and offensive names at Robotnik.*

** Amy:** Oh please, don't torture her, Prince! I-I'll do anything to save her!

**Robotnik:** Anything?

**Amy:** Yep. But don't ask me to eat curry crab, though. Blechhh!

**Robotnik:** Fine then. You shall go to bed with me after this farce is over.

**Amy:** *shudders* Uhhh, _besides_ that one too…

**Robotnik:** Not doing IT, of course. Just spending the night in my room. You can sleep on the left side of the bed.

**Amy:** Oh...swell.

*The game continues. Knuckles makes it to Stage 6, but then Sonic's annoying voice cheering him on begins grating on his nerves.*

**Sonic: **Atta boy Knuckles! Get'em, Get'em! Go Knucksy, go Knucksy!

**Knuckles**:*turns around* SHUT THE F*CK UP, SONIC!

*Not paying attention to the TV screen, Knuckles messes up and loses the game.*

**Knuckles: **F*ck! If it wasn't for you distracting me-!

** Robotnik:** Scream, weep, bawl - back to the dungeon with you, Dreadlocks.

*The guards carry Knuckles away*

**Knuckles:** I'll get you for this, Sonic! %$#*& !

**Sonic:** Hey, I was just egging you on to win! Why do you always blame me for everything, Knux?

**Robotnik:** *rubs hands gleefully* Now, it's _your_ turn, my old nemesis.

**Amy:** *sheds tear* Oh Sonic, my love...I pray you'll win.

*Sonic starts the game, with Robotnik's hideous face flashing across the screen, and then the puzzle of the village beans begins*

**Sonic:** Hehe, just like Tetris. This'll be a cinch.

*Sonic loses after five seconds*

**Robotnik:** HAHAHAHAHA, YOU LOSE! *unsheaths a high-tech weapon* NOW DIE!

** Snively:** Sir, aren't you suppose to use a sword?

**Robotnik:** I like this weapon better.

**Snively:** But in 14th century Italy, there was no high-tech-

**Robotnik:** Shove it! Who cares about time accuracy? *aims the laser gun* Prepare to meet your maker, hedgehog.

**Amy:** STOP, PLEEASSEEE!

**Robotnik:** Muhahahahaaaaaa *pause* You know, it would be too easy killing you like this. So I'll give you a slow, painful death. I shall throw you outside the castle, where the Shadow Death awaits!

**Sonic: ***turns white*

**Amy:** Oh Prince, I beg you-!

** Robotnik:** Guards!

*The guards grab Sonic and start dragging him away*

**Sonic:** I'm so sorry, Amy! I'll always love you!

**Amy:** SOONIICCC! *runs after him, but Robotnik blocks her path*

**Robotnik:** Now, now, my dear. He deserves what he's getting for defying me and committing a treacherous act.

**Amy:** I'll do anything!

**Robotnik:** It won't work this time.

**Amy:** *bawls*

* * *

_Scene 3: Vengeance Is Mine_

*Tails paces around the room, occasionally checking his sundial watch. Nearby, some chips, beer and McDonalds lie on the table, uneaten. Cream's been gone for over three hours now.*

**Tails:** Oh, where could she be?

*Suddenly, there's a soft, timid knock on the door. Tails walks over to open it.*

**Tails:** Cream!

**Cream:** *flings herself and cries in Tail's arms*

**Tails:** What happened?! Are you alright?

**Cream:** It-*sniffle*-was Snively!

**Tails: **What did he do?! Did he...did he...

**Cream:** N-No, nothing like that. He...he...

**Tails: **Yes, my love?

**Cream:** He made me watch reruns of Cop Rock! Oh, it was horrible! *cries some more*

**Tails:** Oh my - I'm sorry, Cream. *hugs her tightly* My poor little Cream... *a burning vengeance grows within Tails. His eyes darken* Snively...ye shall pay for this...and for making her miss "Medieval Idol" too!"

* * *

_End Of Part Two_


	3. Chapter 3

_Scene 1: For I Have Sinned..._

*Outside Robotnik's castle. It is a dark, creepy night flowing with white mist. The moon is full. A wolf howls. The smell of death is everywhere. A 'boot' noise pierces the ominious night, as Sonic is literally kicked out of the castle. He ends up landing some 50 feet away, face down in a puddle of mud...*

**Sonic: **Yuck! *spits out the mud water* And to think, I used to drink this everyday...being poor will getcha that.

*He then turns back toward the castle*

**Sonic: **I have to find a way back inside!

*But just as he barely takes one step, a solid steel wall shoots up all around the castle, complete with robot guards, nuclear missiles and snipers. A laser system then springs up from the ground, covering the whole vicinity within a 49.5 feet mile radius - just 5 inches from Sonic's nose.

Hover crafts fly overhead, scanning the area. Sonic just stands there, jaw agape. Suddenly, there's a 'ZAP!' from one of the lasers. Sonic looks down to see the charbroiled remains of a mosquito on the ground...*

**Sonic: **Whoa! Severe, man!

*As if acknowledging this valid perception, bullets begin firing at Sonic's feet.*

**Sonic: **Yiiiaahhhhhh! *hop, hop*

**Robot Guard: ***over speaker phone* Hey you! Get your ratty ass off the grounds of Prince Robotnik's castle!

*Sonic dashes off into the woods.*

**Sonic: **Dammit! Now I can't get back inside the castle! That horrible Shadow Death is out here too, waiting to get me. Man, if only I had my speed shoes, I can outrun it. Stupid Robuttnik! Hmmm...maybe if I find someplace to hide. Yeah, somewhere _really_ good!

*Glances around, and spots a dried up, dead cow's hide by a river.*

**Sonic: **That's it! *dashes under the cow carcass*

*Awhile passes. The woods are eerily silent. Even the animals are all dead from the Shadow Death. Sonic's heart pounds fast, hoping to the Lord/gods/goddesses that no one can hear it...*

**Voice: **That sure is nifty hiding spot.

**Sonic: ***under hide* You think so?

**Voice: **Oh, a most clever guise.

**Sonic: **Yeah, I learned it off this movie called Rob Roy!

**Voice: **May I ask why you're hiding?

**Sonic: **I'm hiding from the Shadow Death. Ya see, it's going around killin' everyone like a plague. You die a slow, agonizing death...lots o' dizziness, nausea. Then blood drips down your body through ravaged pores and puss sores, and finally...death by slow asphyxiation!

**Voice: **That does sound...horrible.

**Sonic: **I know...hey, I suggest you hide too! The Shadow Death could getcha at any moment, standing out here and all!

**Voice: **Oh, I'm afraid I have no need for that.

**Sonic: **Huh? Why?

*No answer*

**Sonic: **Uh, mister?

*No answer*

*Sonic pops his head out of the cow hide, glancing up at...*

**Shadow:** Because I _am _the Shadow Death.

*Sonic just lies there. Then he breaks out in a huge, stupid grin.*

**Sonic: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! *leaps up, and runs*

**Shadow: ***grabs him by the tail*

**Sonic: **Letmegopleasedon'tkillmeimtooyoungtodieohmigodmamawhereareyou-!

**Shadow: **Hey, relax. I'm not going make you die a slow, painful death.

**Sonic: ***pause* Your not?

**Shadow: **I have to spare a few souls, you know. *shrug* Comes with the job.

**Sonic: **Oh, um...'k.

**Shadow: **I'll spare you on two conditions. You tell me a bit about your god and admit a sin or two. Sound like a deal?

**Sonic: **Mmmmm...sure, okay, no prob! Well, let's see...God made the universe and everything...mankind, bugs, rocks? We gotta serve him and all...ya know, go kick it at the church for awhile, follow 10 rules? I think they're called the 10 Amendments.

**Shadow: **You mean 'commandments?'

**Sonic: **Em...yeah! I always get those two mixed up. But anyhow, Hallelujah people gotta obey them.

**Shadow: **You mean Jews and Christians?

**Sonic: **Oh yeah! That's what I meant - Joos and Kristy-ans...

**Shadow:***sighing* Alright. Now then, what about your sin?

**Sonic: **I - I ate someone's chili dog. *bows head in shame* I couldn't control myself. Chili dogs are my favorite thing to eat! I eat'em for breakfast, lunch, dinner...it's an addiction.

**Shadow: **So you admit it.

**Sonic: ***nods, ears drooped*

**Shadow: **Here. *hands Sonic a card*

**Sonic: **What's this?

**Shadow: **Divine Will. Tonight, the Shadow Death will make an appearance at Robotnik's party.

**Sonic: **I dunno, Mr. Shadow Death. They do alot of crazy, weird stuff at his parties. You're not into Beezlebub and twisted bondage involving carrots, are you?

**Shadow: **Uh-no. Not my preference. What I mean is, I will appear as an uninvited guest. For Prince Robotnik's time has come. It has been for a very long time *walks past Sonic*

**Sonic: **Wait! You could stop him?

**Shadow: ***smiles, before continuing on his way*

* * *

_Masquerade/Grand Finale Scene_

*Robotnik (dressed as Humpty Dumpty) stands over the stairs leading down the ballroom, where the Evil Rich People guests are dressed in various costumes. Some are dressed in the usual noble wear with masks. Others are dressed like chickens, vegetables, beasts, Halloween themes and...some naughty things best not mentioned ; ). Ovehead on large mounted TV screen, The Duck Song is playing.*

**Robotnik: **Quite the little rave, isn't it, my dear?

**Amy:**...

**Robotnik:** My dear?

**Amy:**...

**Robotnik:** *waves hand in front of her face*

**Amy:**...

**Henchman: **She's still in shock from losing her boyfriend.

**Robotnik:** She'll get over it. I'll make her forget all about that blue rodent, as I induct her into the Circle Of Satan tonight. Soon, she'll be swooning all over me...massaging my sexy bald head...hand feeding me caviar...after all, who could resist such a handsome, virile man like me?

**Henchman: ***gags silently*

*Just then, the crowd parts as a rampaging Snively dressed as Pinnochio (the Disney version ^.^) goes around poking everyone's butts with his long nose. Tails appears from a hall, dressed as Gepetto.*

**Tails: **Get back here, Pinnochio!

**Snively: **Buttocks! Buttocks! *poke, poke*

*Seeing Snively is occupied with his fun, Tails pulls out a remote control, and presses a button. A metal bed rises from a secret hole in the ground. Snively's still assaulting the guests.*

**Tails: **Psst! Snively! It's time to do the magic act that we rehearsed for yesterday!

**Snively: **Oh yeah, the Disappearing Act! This'll be FUN!

*Happily skips over to the metal bed, and lies against it. Watching Snively with a calculating look, Tails then pushes another button. Metal straps suddenly appear from behind the bed and tie down Snively.*

**Snively: **Hey, Tails, don't you think these straps are little too tight?

**Tails: ***turns to the crowd* You see everyone, I have a rather naughty Pinnochio under control. As punishment, I shall cut off his nose. Have no fear...it's all magic! *mutters* Not!

*Then Tails whips out a buzzing chainsaw. Snively's eyes bug out*

**Snively: **What?! I thought this was the Disappearing Act!

**Tails: ***lowers chainsaw to Snively's long nose*

**Snively: **What kind of prank is this, Tails?!

*He then sees that Tails is dead serious.*

**Snively: **You wouldn't dare!

**Tails: **Yes. For hurting my beloved Cream.

*Tails starts sawing off Snively's nose, while he screams. Blood spurts everywhere, spraying the guests. Some of them start screaming, while others watch with wonder, thinking it's all a magic act. Tails then takes the saw-offed nose, and runs away.*

**Snively: **Come back with my nose, you little dwarf bastard!

**Robotnik: **Guards, remove my nephew from the scene. Oh, and clean up all that fake blood, too.

**Henchman: **But sir, that's real blood.

**Robotnik: **It is? I thought it was a magic show. *frowns* Tails is sure developing a sick sense of humor.

**Henchman:***mutters* Look whose talking...

**Robotnik: ***takes Amy's hand* Shall we dance?

**Amy: ***sad dog-eyes*

**Robotnik: **Why the droopy face? Your lover's probably dead by now, so why cry over moldy Swiss cheese? You'll get over it. Soon, you'll see that Satan has alot to offer...tweaking, The Lohans, sleazy lawyers, child sacrifices-

*The Prince pauses, suddenly seeing Shadow brushing through the crowd.*

**Robotnik:** Who is that?!

**Amy: **Who? *looks around*

**Robotnik: **That person wearing the black and red cowl! I forbid anyone to wear those two colors together! How dare he mocks me!

*Robotnik grabs Amy's arm, and runs through the dancing patrons after the mysterious figure. Both of them follow Shadow into Robotnik's devil-worshipping room, complete with the usual: inverted crosses, glow-in-the-dark pentagrams and a life-size cut-out of Jesus. Obviously, someone drew a goatee, fangs and devil horns on Jesus's face with a black marker.*

**Robotnik: **Stop, I tell you!

*The dark figure turns around. A mask covers his face*

**Shadow: **Yes, Prince Robotnik?

**Robotnik: **Who are you?!

**Shadow: **...

**Robotnik: **Well?!

**Shadow: **Don't you recognize me? I have arrived...for you, Prince.

**Robotnik: **You mean...could it be...is it really...?

**Shadow: **Yes.

**Robotnik: ***silent for 5 minutes, before...* IT IS YOU! OH, YOUR ETERNAL DARKNESS, YOU HAVE FINALLY COME!

**Amy: **?

**Robotnik: ***bows down, kissing Shadow's robe* Oh Satan, I have waited *kiss* so long for your arrival! I have *kiss* brought many to sacrifice *kiss* to you...just like *kiss* you instructed!

**Shadow: **Excuse me, but I am not Satan.

**Robotnik: ***stops in mid-smooch* You're not?

**Shadow: **No.

**Robotnik: **A messenger from His Darkness then?

**Shadow: **No.

**Robotnik: **His son?

**Shadow: **No. I am...

**Robotnik: **Yeah?

**Shadow: **The Shadow Death.

**Robotnik: ***silent for another 5 minutes. During this time, Amy decides to go for a bathroom break ; ) * Naaaaaahhh!

**Shadow: **Yes.

**Robotnik: **Nah-ah!

**Shadow: **Ah-hah.

**Robotnik: **Nah-ah!

**Shadow: **Ah-hah.

**Robotnik: **You can't be the Shadow Death because I know for solid, scientifically proven fact that it _can't _get inside my castle walls! Satan's protecting me and all. So there! *sticks nose up*

**Shadow: **He is not as powerful as you think.

**Robotnik: **You lying turd!

**Shadow: **Very well...I shall prove it to you.

*The Shadow Death gestures for Robotnik to follow him back into the Ballroom.*

**Shadow: **Now Prince...witness the Dance Of The Shadow Death!

*Raises his dark cape, and snaps his fingers. Suddenly, the music changes to some hip-hop and all the dancers begin bumpin' n' grindin' to it.*

**Shadow: **Oops! That's not it.

*He snaps his fingers again. Everyone begins square-dancing to some sappy happy country music.*

**Shadow: **That's _not_ it either.

*Snaps fingers again. The whole room turns into a salsa-mambo fest.*

**Robotnik: **Heyyy, not a bad beat! *starts grooving*

**Shadow: **Oh buggers. Might as well do this the ol' fashioned way... *starts going around touching the dancers. All of them fall down dead with the blood-covered faces*

**Robotnik: **AAAAAAAAAHH! You are the Shadow Death! *runs away*

**Shadow: ***turns to Amy* Go now. Your Sonic and comrades awaits you outside the castle.

**Amy: **Sonic? He - he's alive?

**Shadow: ***nods*

**Amy: ***big, starry anime eyes* Oh Sonic, I knew you wouldn't leave me and die! I'm coooommmiiiinngg! *takes off in a burst of speed*

**Shadow: **She's got it bad for him...

*Meanwhile, Robotnik runs across the ballroom, stopping by long enough to nab a precious box of donuts off the refreshment table. All around him, the dancers begin dropping like flies. Shadow just follows him.*

**Shadow: **Humpty Dumpty sat on wall...

*Robotnik runs into a room and locks the door. He jumps in the bed and hides under the covers*

**Robotnik: **Oh Satan, where are you?! You said you'd protect me! *whimper*

*Suddenly, the Shadow Death appears in the room.*

**Shadow: **Humpty Dumpty had a great fall...

**Robotnik: **AAAAAAAAAAHHH! *leaps out of bed, the donuts flying everywhere. He runs to open the door, but it's as solid-locked as a bank safe. He can't get it open!*

**Shadow: **All the king's horses and all the king's men...

**Robotnik: **Wait. Can I see behind your mask?

**Shadow: **Sure, go ahead.

**Robotnik: ***takes the mask off* WHAT?!

*Staring back at Robotnik is his own face! Actually, Shadow's just wearing a Robotnik mask from a kid's costume he got from Walmart ^.^*

**Shadow: **You see, Prince, Death has no face until the moment of your own!

**Robotnik: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *thinking* I better get a bonus paycheck for all the screaming I'm putting my lungs into... *finally dies*

**Shadow: **...couldn't put Humpty Dumpty back together again.

**Narrator: **At last, the monstrous Prince Robotnik's reign has finally come to its end. Only a few are left from the Shadow Death's devastating plague...Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Cream...and some old geezer with a nasty cough who'll probably die in a few days anyway...why the Shadow Death chose to spare him is beyond me.*

**Director: **CUT!

**Shadow: **Thank _God. _Now I can take off this retarded mask.

**Director: ***clapping* Bravo, bravo! Everyone, you all did a FANTASTIC job with this production! Come all out and receive your well earned reward-for-kissing-the-director's-ass praise!

*Sonic, Amy and the rest of the cast walk back onto the film set.*

**Sonic: **This film was weird.

**Rouge: **I'll say. Hope I never get cast in another Edgar Allen Poe adaption again. This was just...morbid.

**Knuckles: **Yeah...especially that Duck Song video.

**Sonic: **Hey, I thought the video was cool!

**Knuckles: ***ignores Sonic*

**Director: ***takes scripts from assistant* Ah, here they are. Well guys, it looks like you're getting cast in another movie. Starting tomorrow, you rehearse for "The Phantom Of The Opera."

**Everyone: **Huh?

**Amy: **Ooohh, ooohh! Is it the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical?!

**Director: **Yes! Sooooo, I suggest you all brush up on your vocals, cuz there'll be lots of singing in this one.

**Everyone, except Amy: ***huge groan*

**Director: **Here *hands out the scripts*

**Amy: **Who am I playing? *excitedly flips page* AAAAAAAAHHH! I'm playing Christine! YAAAYY!

**Sonic: ***frowning* And I'm playing...Raoul?

**Shadow: **Who am I playing... *flips page* I'm...Erik, the Phantom?

**Sonic: **You're what?! *bursts out laughing* Hah, hah, you're playing that ugly, creepy dude who lives in a sewer and has to wear mask! Ah Shadow, you're perfect for the role, bwhahahahahahaha!

*Shadow's eye twitches madly. He then knocks Sonic out cold.*

**Knuckles: **Dammit, I wanted to do that!

**Rouge: **I'm playing Carlotta, the prima donna...

**Knuckles: **Hah. It suits you.

**Rouge: **Oh yeah? Who are _you _playing?

**Knuckles: ***reading script* I play Piangi, Carlotta's...what?! Lover?!

**Rouge: **Ah-hah...*gives him a flirty smile, and waggles her eyebrows*

**Knuckles: **Shut up!

**Robotnik: **I'm playing Firmin, one of the opera house managers. By the Eggs, I've never heard of a more pompous, idiotic role...

**Cream: **Ohhh, how sweet! I'm playing Meg Giry, Christine's friend!

**Tails: **And I play the other manager, Andre. *shiver* Just hope Robotnik doesn't trip over and squish me...

**Director: **You see, I carefully mulled over who should be given the roles, and think about it...a story with some sappy love triangle...in this case fan-based, buuuut sound familiar?

**Rouge: **Yeah, it does make sense...in the bizarre minds of Sonic fans out there. Just look at all the Sonic/Amy/Shadow romances all these years on the Internet! *eyes Amy* You know Amy, I think Shadow has a thing for you...

**Amy: **What?

**Shadow: **I do not!

**Rouge: **Uh-huh yeah, whose the one that choked back up your real memories in "Sonic Adventure 2"? Whose the one that reminds you of your dead friend, Maria? Hmm?

**Shadow: **That doesn't mean a thing in the video games! She simply jogged my memory by her words!

**Amy: **And I love Sonic, not Shadow.

**Rouge: **See? *grin* Deny it all you want. Shadow's dark and mysterious, like Erik. Amy is sweet and innocent like Christine. Sonic now...he's the ordinary boyfriend for Amy, dashing and less dark, like Raoul. So of course you all fit the roles.

**Shadow: **Whatever.

**Amy: **Well, Shadow, you are...kinda cute...I mean, in your own dark way...

**Shadow: ***thinking* Oh god, she reminds me of Maria...so soft, sweet...

**Sonic: ***waking up* Wha-? Did I miss anything?

**Knuckles: **Arrgghhh! *knocks out Sonic*

**Sonic: ***blissfully goes back to Dreamyland*

**Knuckles: **Okay...I feel better now.

_The End_

* * *

**Cast Credits**

Dr. Robotnik/Eggman...in role of Prince Prospero

Shadow The Hedgehog...in role of The Red Death

Amy Rose Hedgehog...in role of Francesca

Sonic The Hedgehog...in role of Gino

Tails The Fox...in role of Hop Toad

Snively...in role of Alfredo

Cream The Rabbit...in role of Esmeralda

Knuckles The Echidna... in role of extra prisoner

Rouge The Bat...in role of extra prisoner


End file.
